


when i watch the world burn

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death Very Very Heavily Implied, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, End of the World, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Mentions of Death, Meteor, Other, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, brief mentions of sex, sixty is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: The end of the world was quiet.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, but in the past sorry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	when i watch the world burn

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't you have a series to be working on?" I also have an assignment due in two weeks sometimes life just is like that.  
> AKA I'm bad at processing grief so have sad RK brothers while I try and figure it out.
> 
> Cain is Sixty, Nico is Nines.   
> Also if y'all think this needs the 'major character death' tag let me know
> 
> Title from 'Doom Days' - Bastille.

The end of the world was quiet.

It was a terrifying thing, to be aware of your own death before it happened. But it was also peaceful in a way Connor couldn't quite explain. There was no tense anticipation, no anxiety, just a countdown in the corner of his vision to keep him company. 

There were hundreds of androids sat on Belle Isle with him, of course, holding each other and saying their last goodbyes. None of them had a goodbye for him. None of them had said a word to him for 257 years, except for Cain and Nico, but that suited him just fine.

It felt right, to die in the same place he was born. He remembered Hank insisting on dying at home while Connor laid beside him. That had been full of the anxiety and the anticipation; waiting for days for Hank to take his last breath, and not knowing quite when it would be. That was when he decided it was better not to form relationships with humans. His brothers hadn't been so smart.

"I think we're supposed to have some tearful last conversation," Cain muttered from Connor's left. Connor was amazed he'd come; his lookalike had taken to travelling across the world, never staying in one place too long, but he'd come back for this. One last little miracle.

"I died the same day Gavin did," Nico replied. "This is just a mere formality."

A beat of silence. Two seconds, according to the countdown. And then Connor laughed, set off by Nico's words. He always was dramatic. 

His brothers laughed with him, and he could feel the other androids staring, but he paid them no mind. Let them think what they wanted - they hadn't made an effort to get to know Connor in the last two centuries, so he didn't care if these last ten minutes finally changed their minds.

"I did tell you not to get attached, Nico. Human relationships  _ always _ end in disaster," Cain said when the laughter died away. "Why do you think I only stayed in Detroit for twenty years? Got sick of everyone getting old."

"So you didn't return for Fletcher's funeral? Or Elijah's?" Connor asked, eyebrow raised. "You get attached, Sixty. You just move on rather than deal with it. You should write a book. Android hitchhiker's guide to Earth."

"Okay, if you call me that awful nickname one more time I'll kill you before the meteor does."

More laughter. More stares. Connor's timer beeped, his five minute warning. He was glad that he was laughing rather than crying.

"It was easier." Cain's voice was quiet when he answered the question, and for once Connor knew his brother was serious. "I didn't like seeing them get hurt, or sick. So I left."

"And flirted your way across the globe? I think the easier option would be to stay away from humans altogether."  _ Like I did _ , Connor finished silently.

"I didn't want to be alone."

Were they talking about the past 200 years, or the past five minutes?

"Do you think I'll see him, in whatever comes next?" Nico asked. His knuckles moved in a repetitive notion, a phantom coin rolling over them. He was nervous, Connor realised. 

"I think the afterlife will be whatever we want it to be," Connor answered, a diplomat at the best of times. "You'll have Gavin. I, personally, will be running through an infinite field with Sumo and a frisbee. And Cain's will probably be one giant orgy."

"I mean it, Connor. Death. In the next three and a half minutes."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, choosing not to pay much attention to Markus' final speech. Connor played back some of his favourite memories as he waited and smiled at each one, and added this last conversation to the playlist. Maybe his memory chip would be uncovered and played in another millennia, and the historians would know that he was happy and calm during the sixth apocalypse.

"I think I want to go to sleep," Cain whispered with a minute remaining. "Fifty and a half deaths were enough for me."

"I think that sounds like a good plan," Nico agreed, and Connor found himself nodding too. He wasn't in a hurry to find out what instant vaporisation felt like. 

"I'll see you at my eternal afterlife orgy then," Cain said with a smirk.

"You better fucking not," Nico threatened. "Although maybe Gavin and I will have you over for dinner."

His brothers' eyes fell closed but the smiles remained on their faces, and Connor hoped he would look as peaceful as they did in his final moments.

He dismissed the countdown and closed his own eyes as the meteor appeared in the distance.

**ENTER STASIS MODE?  
** **> >>YES  
** **SET STASIS PERIOD (HOURS)  
** **> >>1008**

Just in case.


End file.
